


Seduction

by absolute_garbage



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, Pick-Up Lines, carmilla has no game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_garbage/pseuds/absolute_garbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic where Carmilla tries to pick up Laura at a bar and fails. Carmilla's and Laura's personalities are basically reversed. This is no crackfic but it comes close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you hate this, I was laughing at my own jokes while I was writing.

She stared unabashed at the tender flesh across the room. The girl flipped her wavy blond hair, giving her a perfect view of the soft skin of her neck. Carmilla closed her eyes as she focused through the noise of drunk patrons: the clinking of glass and boisterous laughter, to zero in on the sound of the girl’s heartbeat. She struggled to keep her canines from extending into sharp fangs. When she opened her eyes, she found the girl’s eyes on her. She took that as her cue to walk over to the girl’s booth and introduce herself. She slid into the seat next to her and flashed a seductive smirk.

“Are you a dementor?” she asked smoothly. “Because you take my breath away. Hey cutie, I’m Carmilla.”

She could hear the girl’s heartbeat pick up as she responded, “I’m Laura.”

Carmilla looked around the table at Laura’s goofy looking friends, who all happened to be ginger, before whispering in her ear, “Let’s talk at the bar.”

They travelled the short distance to the wooden, rustic bar and Carmilla pulled out Laura’s chair for her before getting into her own. She noticed that Laura’s hair was now covering her shoulders, so she reached over to tuck it behind her ear, giving herself a nice view of the girl’s perfect neck. Her eyes fluttered shut as she smelled the slight waft of blood from Laura’s reddening cheeks.

She sat back and resumed smirking at Laura. “So cupcake, cutiepie, honey bunches, tell me about yourself.”

Laura told Carmilla that she was a journalism major and that she went to a nearby school with her loud, wacky friends. Carmilla paid close attention to the girl’s words, and closer attention to her lips. Laura wasn’t blind to Carmilla’s leering, but ignored it for the time being. When she began to tell a third story about her friend Danny, Carmilla cut her off.

“I assumed you were single.”

Laura blushed as she profusely denied being in a relationship. Carmilla once again felt her incisors growing, so she decided it was time to wrap things up. She moved her hand to rest on Laura’s jean-clad thigh, tracing patterns over the material as she spoke.

"So listen, cutie," she husked out. "My apartment has this really nice, spacious solarium, what do you say we go and stargaze?"

She almost moaned when she heard the way Laura's heart starts pounding at her question. She couldn't wait any longer.

Laura shuddered, clearly affected by the taller girl's words. She rested her hand on Carmilla's arm as she spoke, "That's a hard offer to resist, but I'm just not into astrology."

Laura gives Carmilla a sympathetic smile before leaving the bar and going back to sit with the ginger squad. Carmilla was stunned and a little hurt. She thought for sure that she had this girl in the bag. Stargazing was her most successful move! On top of her damaged pride, she was growing very cold and weak from her unsated appetite. She watched Laura talk animatedly with her friends, only looking back at her once or twice. After another half hour, they all gathered their coats and left. Carmilla scanned the bar one last time for any potential feeds, but there were none. She finished the last of her bloody mary before following the scent of Laura's perfume out of the bar.

It was Wonderlust by Taylor Swift, and it reeked of innocence.

* * *

Carmilla trailed behind the group of gingers, following them until they broke apart one by one. Soon, only Laura was left and she took the opportunity to make her move. She began to jog to catch up with the girl, but she tripped over the shoelace of her untied boot and hit the pavement, her hands breaking her fall. Laura looked behind her, startled by the noise. But she found nothing but a skinny black cat with silky black fur.

Carmilla cursed herself for being such a pussy around this girl. She morphed back into her human form and used her vampire speed to catch up to Laura.

“Fancy meeting you here, creampuff, cutiepie, cuddlebunny,” she whispered behind her.

If Carmilla paid more attention to Laura’s stories, she would’ve known that her dad forced her to take Krav Maga when she was eight and therefore had amazing reflexes. Then, she wouldn’t have been so surprised when Laura turned around and punched Carmilla in her shapely cheekbone.

“Oh, Carmilla!” she said alarmed. “You scared the heck out of me!”

Carmilla nursed her wounded cheek in her hand as she glared at Laura.

“Why, Laura?” she wailed. “Why?”

Laura rolled her eyes and hailed a cab. She grabbed Carmilla’s hand and pushed her inside. She got in before buckling Carmilla’s seatbelt for her and having Carmilla tell the driver her address.

“Does this mean...” Carmilla mumbles.

“What?” Laura asks the broody vampire. “I can’t understand anything you’re saying, you need to enunciate.”

“Does this mean...we can stargaze?” she asks with a smirk and a wink.

Although none of her moves worked, Carmilla still managed to get a girl in her bed that night.

 


End file.
